Une nouvelle chez les G Boys
by Minou Alestiel
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand nos héros reviennent à leur planque et que dans celle-ci les lumières sont allumées (YAOI)


Auteur: Bolbizaurd

Base: GW!!

Genre: yaoi, romance

Couple: 1X2 et 3X4 (couples habituels)

Dicslamer: Les persos ne sont pas moi (snif)

Note: Ceci est ma toute première fic, ne soyer pas trop dur avec moi!

Note 2: Je remercie Yami ni hikari d'avoir corrigée ma fic

Une nouvelle chez les G Boys

Suite à leur mission terminée avec fruits, les G boys arrivaient devant leur nouvelle planque, mais le problème, c'est que toute les lumières étaient allumées dans la maison.

-Hé les mecs! Quelqu'un attends de la visite? Demanda Duo ironiquement

-C'est peut-être l'une de tes sœurs Winner?

-C'est impossible Wufei mes sœurs sont toutes sur L4.

Soudain, un cri s'échappa de la maison.

-PAUL, REND MOI SA TOUT DE SUITE!!!!

-NON, PAS ENVIE.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un jeune homme de leurs âges, il ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1mètre 60, il avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Il était habillé d'un jeans bleu foncé et d'un tee-shirt noir derrière lui se trouvait une jeune fille, elle avait les cheveux châtains clair mi long et des yeux qui avaient la couleur de l'or. Elle portait un large tee-shirt et tout comme son ami un jeans sauf que celui-ci était de couleur bleu délavé

-Paul, si tu ne me rends pas mon ordinateur tout de suite, tu vas souffrir.

-Mais bien sûr...

Quatre s'avança vers eux et les deux personnes les remarquèrent enfin.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans notre maison? Demanda calmement Quatre étonné de leur présence.

-Dit, Bolbizaurd, ça ne serait pas le proprio de la maison par hasard? Questionna le jeune homme

-Si! Et je crois qu'on est mal, très mal même.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas qu'on soit là par hasard? Réplique Duo d'une voix énervée.

-On peut savoir qui vous êtes? Demanda Heero de sa voix la plus froide possible.

-Waouh, il serait capable de geler un iceberg. S'exclame la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur.

Heero perdit toute patience et sorti son arme du Space Spantex pour le braquer sur sa tête, qui la fit immédiatement regagna son sérieux tout de suite et lui lança un regard de défis au soldat parfait en lui disant:

-Vas-y, tire tu attends quoi, une invitation peut-être?

-Cette fille est soit complètement folle, soit elle est suicidaire? Dis le natter

-Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, le jeune garçon, sans doute Paul, leur parla:

-Tu as raison elle est folle et aussi suicidaire, cela te convient-t-il comme réponse?

-Oui! Mais ça ne nous explique toujours pas ce que vous faites ici. Dit Wufei qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

-Ben on recherche un endroit où se mettre à l'abri. Lui dit Paul avec un air triste.

Trowa les regarda puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la discussion:

-Pourquoi vous ne retourner pas chez vos parents?

A cette question Paul baissa la tête et Bolbizaurd lui jeta un regard noir. Puis elle dit d'une voix plus gelée que celle du soldat parfait dans ses grands jours:

-Nos parents ont été tués quand nous étions tout petit, par les soldats de OZ, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la pluie commença à tomber, tous les regards étaient posés sur les gens face a eux, puis Quatre se mit en mère poule puissance maximale.

-Bon si on retrait tous, je préparerais du thé et nous pourrions discuté de ça au chaud.

-C'est une bonne idée Quatre, puis on pourra aussi commander des pizzas. Dis un Duo tout excité.

Puis ils rentrèrent tous dans l'immense maison, pendant que le blond préparait du thé, tout le monde s'était assis dans le salon et attendait le retour de Quatre. Paul était littéralement scotché à Bolbizaurd qui essayait de respirer et de le décoller de son bras, ce qui faisait rire un certain natté.

Quatre rentra dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait du thé et des tasses, après avoir servis tout le monde Duo commença à poser les premières questions:

-Vous aviez quel âge quand vos parents sont mort?

-Quand nos parents sont morts, Paul et moi on ne se connaissait pas, mes parents à moi sont morts, je devais avoir plus ou moins un an pas plus, pour Paul je ne sais pas. Répondit la jeune fille avec tristesse.

-Pour moi, ils sont morts quand j'avais deux ans.

-Ce qui fait quand même un an de différence entre la mort de vos parents.

A ce moment là Paul fit un énorme sourire à Wufei.

-Non ils sont morts la même année, j'ai 16 ans et Bolbi en a 15.

-J'en reviens pas il est plus vieux que nous! Cria Duo étonné.

A cette remarque son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir encore plus.

-Pourquoi, vous avez quel âge?

-On a que quinze ans. Dit Duo sur un ton boudeur.

Entre temps Paul avait lâcher le bras de Bolbizaurd et mangeait tout les biscuits que Quatre leur avait apporté, quand un bip bip bip (sonnerie de l'ordinateur de Bolbizaurd quand elle reçoit un message) résonna dans la pièce, aussitôt elle commença à taper sur les touches du PC pour lire le message. Paul se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Pourquoi Sébastien veut que tu le rappelles?

-Paul, tu es un cas désespérer, et puis comment veux-tu que je le sache.

Puis elle recommença à taper sur le pauvre clavier qui devait supporté la vitesse a laquelle elle allait, ensuite elle posa l'ordinateur sur la table et s'assis juste en face de l'écran. Les autres intrigués se mirent derrière juste au moment où, une fenêtre, s'ouvrit pour apercevoir un jeune garçon au court cheveu blond et aux yeux verts.

-Sébastien, je suis fatigué, et trempée alors y a intérêt que ce que tu as à me dire soit important.

-C'est plutôt a moi de te poser des questions, et c'est qui les types qui sont derrière toi?

-Ca je ne le sais pas plus que toi, mais pour l'instant ce qui m'intéresse c'est la raison de ton message. Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée

-Il y a un drôle de type qui est arrivé à l'école aujourd'hui. Dit-il

-Si tu trouves quelqu'un de normal dans ta classe fais moi signe. Répondit-elle moqueuse.

-Ce n'est ni un élève ni un prof, et il participe à tous nos cours. Insista-t-il

-Tu peux me dire à quoi ressemble ce type. Dit Bolbizaurd

-Attend, j'ai pris une photo de lui ce matin.

-Seb, tu te ballades toujours avec un appareil photo en poche? Demanda-t-elle

-Ben, oui.

Sébastien montra alors la photo, un homme aux longs cheveux blond et qui portait une espèce de casque se tenait aux milieux des élèves.

-Désolé, mais je l'ai jamais vu.

-Mais c'est Zecks! Cria Duo.

-C'est bon Maxwell, calme toi! Dis le Chinois

-Qui est ce Zecks? Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers le natter.

-C'est le bras droit de Treize, mais aussi le plus grand rival de Heero, sans oublier qu'il est le frère de Réléna. Répondit celui-ci

Bolbizaurd se mis à rire ce qui lui valu des regards interrogateurs en retour

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres? Demanda Wufei d'un ton agacé.

Elle reprit son calme et les regarda tous de la tête au pied, puis fit un grand sourire.

-C'est qui Heero? Demanda elle en les regardant.

Duo laissa sa tête tombée sur la paume de sa main, et dit d'un ton moqueur:

-C'est lui, mais a la place de Heero, tu peux l'appeler Hee-chan, ou iceberg man.

-Donc c'est un méchant? Lâcha Paul en fixant l'écran.

-Ouaip, apparemment, mais pourquoi il irait dans une école?

Tout le monde commença à réfléchir sur la raison de la présence de cet homme dans une école. Bolbizaurd lâcha un soupir puis brisa le silence:

-Je vous propose de nous reposer et de dormir, Seb on te rappelle demain ok?

-Ouais, ah oui, Kazuya m'a dit que Paul devait rentrer au plus vite sinon il viendrait le chercher.

-Ca va, Paul, casses-toi, à demain Seb et fait de beau rêve.

Sur se elle coupa la communication et se tourna vers Paul qui prenais ses affaires en rouspétant sur se maudit professeur. Une fois fini il sortit de la maison pour rentrer chez Kazuya. Une fois partit c'est un silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps Duo le brisa.

-C'est qui Kazuya?

-C'est un vieux scientifique, il a adopté Paul quand il avait 5 ans, et moi il m'a entraîner pour que je participe a la guerre. Il voulait me placer entre les mains des mads, comme je ne savais rien d'eux j'ai refusé et il m'a dit de partir.

-Donc tu devais te faire entraîner par les mads si je comprends bien. Dit Heero en la regardant.

-Ouais, il paraît même qu'ils m'avaient fabriqué une armure mobil.

Soudain quelque chose fit "tilt" dans son esprit, et elle regarda Heero, puis elle se mit à rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles encore, dit Wufei énervé de son comportement.

-C'est vos mentor, non?

-Ben comment tu le sais, dit Duo dont les yeux pouvait rivaliser avec des soucoupe.

Elle se leva et pris son sac a dos, puis fouilla dedans pour sortir une photo quelque minute plus tard. Et elle la tendit à Quatre qui faillit s'étrangler avec son thé.

-Mais c'est nous, comment as-tu eu cette photo?

-C'est J qui me l'a donné croyant certainement que le fait d'avoir des jeunes de mon âge allait me rassurer, puis vos profs, ils ont des tête bizarre, J le demi robot et G le champignon.

-Si maintenant on te refait la demande, tu voudrais bien venir te joindre à nous? Dit Duo d'un ton innocent.

-Il faudrait peut-être demander à vos mentors avant, sinon pour moi c'est ok.

Duo lui sauta au cou, les faisant tomber à terre par la même occasion, puis il lui cola un smack tout baveux sur la joue en s'exclamant:

-YOUPY, on a un nouveau membre dans l'équipe.

Comme pour casser le bonheur du Shinigami, Wufei dit d'une voix moqueuse:

-Il faut d'abord demander aux profs, puis fit un sourire sadique.

En parlant du loup, l'écran de l'ordinateur de Heero fit place aux mads, tous étonné de voir Bolbizaurd avec leurs protéger. Puis Bolbizaurd se releva faisant tombé Duo puis elle fit un énorme sourire avant de demander d'une petite voix:

-Dites votre proposition elle tient toujours?

Le professeur G se mit à sourire, puis dit d'une voix calme mais fier:

-J'avais raison J il fallait lui faire rencontrer nos protégés en face et elle serait déjà dans notre camp depuis longtemps

-Oui, la proposition tiens toujours, tu es sûr de se que tu veux. Dit J faisant mine de ne pas entendre la remarque de G.

-Oui, je suis sûr de se que je veux. Lâcha Bolbizaurd d'un ton sûr.

-Bien dans se cas on ce voit demain à la base. Sur ce, il ferma la communication.

Duo se mit à sauter dans tous les sens et Bolbizaurd se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, puis l'américain s'arrêta et tout le monde se tourna vers lui quand il lâcha:

-On a oublié de commander les pizzas, le téléphone où est le téléphone. Dit-il en commençant a tout retourner quand une mains lui tendit LE téléphone en question quand il leva la tête il tomba sur le regard doré de Bolbizaurd qui lui souriait.

-Mici, bon comme d'habitude je suppose? Demanda Duo à ses compagnons.

-Oui, comme d'hab.

-Comme tu veux.

Sur se il partit commander les pizzas dans la cuisine laissant derrière lui ses compagnons, qui a première vue ne souhaitais pas commencer la discussion, mais Quatre brisa le silence.

-Bon en attendant les pizzas, je me présente, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, je suis originaire de L4 et je pilote le gundam Sandrock, dans les missions mon nom est 04.

Puis il lança un regard a Wufei, celui-ci lui lança un regard noir avant de lui aussi se présenter.

-Moi, je m'appelle Chang Wufei, je suis l'héritier du clan des dragons, je viens de L5 et je pilote le gundam Shenlong, en mission mon nom est 05.

Puis une tornade du nom de Maxwell débarqua à ce moment là et dit en rigolant:

-Tu peux aussi l'appeler Wuwu, Feifei, Wu-man, Wuffie, ou Wu.

Après une course poursuite eux lieu dans toute la maison, Wufei courait après Duo quand Heero décidas d'agir et tira sur la natte du natter quand celui-ci passa prés de lui ce qui eu pour effet de faire arrêter l'américain.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir couper ta natte, dit Wufei en brandissant sont sabre sur la dit natte quand une voix le fit se retourner:

-Dit Wuffy, tu veux pas laisser Dudu un peu tranquille, et puis je suis sûr que les cheveux courts ça ne lui va pas du tout.

Wufei se tourna au si vite que l'éclair pour foudroyer Bolbizaurd du regard puis il hurla:

-MON NOM EST WUFEI, WUFEI.

Duo et Bolbizaurd en coeur:-D' ACCORD WUFFY!

-C'est pas vrai, on a un deuxième Maxwell, ça va être l'enfer.

Comme Quatre sentait un début de dispute d'en l'air il dit d'un voix calme:

-Duo si tu te présentais?

-Vi tout de suite Kittykat, moi je suis le fabuleux Duo Maxwell, plus connu son le nom de Shinigami, je viens de L2, je pilote l'armure mobile du nom de Deathscythe, mon nom en mission est 02, et en plus je suis le plus agile de nous 5.

Wufei lâcha un soupir et Quatre et Bolbizaurd rigolaient, puis Trowa se racla la gorge afin d'attirer le regard de la jeune fille sur lui.

-Je m'appelle Trowa Barton, je viens de L3 et je pilote l'armure mobile du nom de Heavyarms.

Après tous les regards se posèrent sur Heero qui se retourna.

-Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, je viens de L1, je pilot le Wing et pour les mission mon nom est 01.

Puis il retourna à l'écran de son ordinateur sans plus se soucier des autres personnes de la pièce, Duo poussa un soupir avant de rajouter:

-Heero, tu ne pourrais pas être plus aimable?

-Hn.

DING DONG

-C'est les pizzas, je vais ouvrir, cria Duo avant de disparaître dans le couloir pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec les boîte de pizzas, et cria:

-A TABLE, LES PIZZAS SONT ARRIVES.

-Maxwell, tu pourrais éviter de crier comme sa, sinon on va devenir sourd.

-J'ai trouver une cassette, mais c'est un film d'horreur.

-C'est super, j'adore les films d'horreur, dit Bolbizaurd tout en prenant la cassette des mains de Quatre.

-Aller tout le monde s'installèrent pour regarder le film qui allait commencer.

-Duo?

-Oui, Bolbi?

-Assis!

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, maintenant Duo était assis à côté de la jeune fille et attendait le début du film tout en mangeant la pizza qui était devant lui.

Après le film, le pauvre Quatre était aussi blanc que de la neige, Duo sursautait à tous les bruits, Heero et Trowa toujours les même et Wufei étais monté dans sa chambre à la fin du film.

Bolbizaurd, elle s'était endormie durant le film et l'américain l'avait recouvert d'une couverture pour la laisser dormir.

-Et Q-man ça va? T'es tout blanc. Demanda Duo inquiet pour son ami empâte.

-Oui ça ira, merci de t'inquiéter, je me demande comment Bolbizaurd peu tombé endormie pendant un film pareil?

-Elle devait être très fatiguer? Proposa Trowa.

-Hn.

Puis se souhaitant une bonne nuit Heero et Duo partirent dans leur chambre et Trowa et Quatre aussi, a peine avaient-ils posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'ils tombaient déjà dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain matin vers dix heures Duo passa une tasse de chocolat chaud sous le nez de Bolbizaurd pour la réveiller, ce qui marcha très vite car elle ouvrit les yeux et marmonnant:

-Duo, tu fais quoi?

-Je te réveille, encore un peu et j'ai crus que tu étais dans le coma.

-Bonjour Bolbizaurd, tu as bien dormis? Demanda Quatre.

-J'ai dormis comme un bébé, je voudrais prendre une douche, elle est où la salle de bain?

-Au fond à droite.

-Merci Duo, bon, je prends vite une douche et j'arrive.

Et sur ce elle partit en direction de la salle de bain, Duo partit ensuite vers la cuisine suivit de Quatre. Dans la cuisine, Heero était occupé à boire son café, Trowa lisait le journal et Wufei mettait de la confiture sur sa tartine.

-SALUT WUFFY!

La tartine de Wufei s'écrasa a terre côté confiture et c'est un Wufei rouge de colère qui poursuivait un Shinigami au meilleur de sa forme, pendant se temps dans la cuisine Heero se décida a briser le silence:

-Où est Bolbizaurd?

-Elle est partie prendre une douche, elle a dit quel n'en avait pas pour longtemps pourquoi?

-Pour rien.

**AÏE**

Wufei venait de tombé sur Duo qui était tombé sur Bolbizaurd, qui était maintenant morte de rire Wufei rouspétait et Duo se remit a courir avec un Wufei décider a le couper en morceau, C'est a ce moment là que Heero sortit de la cuisine et qui se ramassa Duo. Ils étaient maintenant a terre tout les deux et l'américain affichait une belle couleur rouge.

-Vous n'avez rien de casser? Demanda l'arabe qui les aida a se relevé.

-Non, ça va, Heero a amorti ma chute. Dit l'américain avec un énorme sourire.

Et maintenant se n'était plus Duo qui affichait une belle couleur rouge, mais le japonais, qui pouvait rivaliser avec une tomate bien mûre, puis pour changer de sujet la jeune fille arriva.

-On peu y aller je suis prête, j'ai hâte d'arriver a votre base.

Le japonais lui lança un merci silencieux pour lequel elle répondit d'un signe de la tête, puis il sortit pour aller chercher la voiture dans le garage. Duo monta s'habiller et Quatre était seule dans la cuisine avec Bolbizaurd, Quatre finit par briser le silence.

-Tu as faits exprès?

-Quoi donc?

-De détourner la conversation?

-Oui, il était très mal à l'aise, et puis il n'est pas sûr de ses sentiments?

-Je sais qu'il était mal parce que j'ai un don d'empathie, mais toi, comment l'as-tu su?

-Chais pas, sais comme un sixième sens, j'ai senti sont malaise alors j'ai changer de conversation.

La jeune fille soupira en regardant sa tasse de chocolat chaud, puis regarda Quatre avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi tu souris quand Trowa est à côté de toi?

Et un Quatre couleur tomate est un.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-J'ai l'œil très observateur, chaque fois que tu arrives dans une pièce tu le cherche du regard, puis quand tu le croise enfin tu trouves soudainement la moquette très intéressante.

-Ca ce vois tant que ça?

-Pour moi oui, je n'ai pas arrêté de l'observer depuis que je vous ai rencontré, maintenant je vais changer de cible.

-Duo, enfin je suppose, tu as dus être vraiment bien entraîner pour que je ne remarque pas que tu me regardes.

C'est a ce moment la que Heero viens s'asseoir en face de Bolbizaurd.

-La voiture est prête, on part quand vous êtes prêt.

-Ca va, je vais chercher les autres.

Sur ce Quatre sorti de la cuisine laissant Bolbizaurd et Heero seul dans la cuisine, elle décida de rompre le silence.

-Pourquoi as-tu rougis tous tout à l'heure dans le couloir?

Heero la regarda, son expression était sérieuse et elle le regardait en attendant une réponse.

-Tu as peur de me le dire?

-Non, mais, je ne suis pas sûr de se que je ressent.

Elle pencha la Tête en arrière en passant ses mains sur son visage.

-_Bon, ça va être plus dur que je ne le pensai._ Que ressens-tu quand tu es prés de lui?

Heero la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-_Bon, je ressens quoi quand Duo est prés de moi? J'ai envie de le protéger._

C'est à ce moment que le natté entra dans la cuisine.

-Et alors vous deux, tout le monde vous attends dans la voiture.

Heero voulait répondre, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors la jeune fille vient à son secours.

-Oui, merci Duo, bon, tu viens Heero sinon on ne serra pas arriver a temps pour le dîner, sur ce ils sortirent de la maison et partirent en direction de la base où les profs, les attendais.

Pendant le trajet Bolbizaurd réfléchissait a leur problème d'hier, c'est a dire savoir pourquoi Zecks, le bras droit de Treize, allait dans une école?

-_Bon pourquoi il irait dans une école, et participerai à tous les cours..._

_Mais oui, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, c'était pour recruter de nouveau soldat._

Bolbizaurd sorti de son sac son ordinateur portable sous le regard interrogateur des autres passagers de la voiture, elle ouvrit la communication avec Sébastien. Celui-ci encore en pyjama et avec des cheveux en pétard, et mal réveiller répondit instantanément

-...Zaurd, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réveilles à cette heure?

-J'ai trouver pourquoi Zecks est dans ton école, c'est pour recruter de nouveau soldat afin de les former.

-Et je risque rien?

- Je ne crois pas, il recherche des gars musclés, et surtout doué en sport et on ne peut pas dire que c'est ton cas, mais reste quand même prudent, tu sais où je peux joindre Marc?

-Je crois qu'il est en France avec ses parents, si tu veux le contacter, l'adresse est la même, et toi tu vas où?

-Chez les mads, mais ne dits rien a Kazuya.

-C'est bon, je ne dirait rien, fait attention a toi. Bon ben a plus.

Et il coupa la communication, Bolbizaurd referma son ordinateur portable et le remis dans son sac. Heero la regarda au travers du rétroviseur et lui demanda:

-C'est pour ça que mon ennemi est dans l'école de Sébastien?

-Oui.

-Qui est Marc? Parce que moi je ne le connais pas, dit Duo en la regardant.

-Marc est une sorte d'agent secret a mon service, comme il veut me protéger en permanence il accomplis des petites missions pour moi.

-Pourquoi il veut te protéger? Demanda Quatre.

-Il me considère comme sa petite soeur, je le contacterai quand j'aurais le temps.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, une fois arriver a la base, c'est Sally qui vint les accueillir.

-Vous voilà, je commençais a prendre racine. Dit la jeune médecin.

-Sally, les professeurs sont là? Questionna le soldat parfait.

-Ils vous attendes, et je suppose que c'est toi la nouvelle recrue? dit-elle en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

-Oui, et vous êtes?

-Leur médecin de famille, après tu pourrais venir me voir a l'infirmerie, pour te faire passer quelque examen.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Bon je vous laisse aller voir les mads, a plus.

Et elle s'éloigna du petit groupe, maintenant ils avançaient dans la base. Au bout d'un petit moment de marche à travers les couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de leurs chefs pour y rentrer.

-Bonjour, assaillez-vous, Bolbizaurd soit la bienvenue. Dit le professeur J.

La jeune fille le regarda de son visage le plus sérieux et s'assis dans un des fauteuils.

-Mon enfant, tu sais que dans ses murs est enfermer ton armure mobil, nous l'avons conçut dés que nous avons appris que Kazuya comptait te confier à nous, et nous l'avons gardée, elle n'attend que toi, es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir faire partie de cette guerre? Expliqua G

-Oui, je suis sûr de vouloir faire partie de cette guerre, et de piloter cette armure mobil.

J eu un sourire puis se leva suivit des autres professeurs vers la porte et il dit calmement:

-Suivez-nous, l'armure se trouve dans le hangar.

Un fois devant les portes du Hangar le professeur J ouvrit la porte et fit entrer nos héros qui les suivaient toujours, puis il alluma la lumière sur une armure noire aux ailes blanches.

-On l'a appelé l'ange de la mort, maintenant tu es son pilote.

Trop étonner pour parler ils sortirent du hangar.

- Wahou, je n'ai jamais vu ça, elle est géniale. S'exclama un Duo tout exciter.

-Euh... Bolbizaurd, tu devais pas aller voir Sally?

-Ouais, elle se trouve où l'infirmerie?

Heero décida de la conduire, ainsi ils pourraient terminer la conversation qu'ils avaient commencée dans la cuisine plus tôt.

-Je vais t'y conduire.

-Ca alors Heero deviens aimable, il doit être malade. Dit l'américain sur un ton moqueur.

Puis Heero partit dans un couloir de la base, la jeune fille à ses côtés, ça faisait plus ou moins deux minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence, le japonais le brisa en disant:

-A propos de la question que tu m'as posée dans la cuisine, ben j'ai la réponse.

Bolbizaurd s'arrêta et Heero l'imita

-Alors vas-y je t'écoutes.

-Quand il est a côté de moi je me sens bien, quand je ne le vois pas je le cherche et quand je croise son regard je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, et trouver le sol intéressant, quand il pleure j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je serais toujours la pour lui, quand il sourit j'ai envie de sourire.

-Et tu en déduis quoi? Demanda-t-elle

-Ben, je crois...que...je l'aime.

Bolbizaurd se remit a marcher le temps que Heero se remette de sa découverte après quelques pas elle fut stopper, car Heero la tenait par la manche.

-J'ai...peur qu'il me rejette... si je lui dit maintenant. Dis Heero apeuré

-C'est normal, tu dois t'habituer a toutes ses nouvelles sensations, après quand tu te sentiras prés a lui dire viens me voir d'accord?

-D'accord. _Maintenant je sais que j'aime Duo._

Et ils reprirent la route pour l'infirmerie.

Après être arriver a l'infirmerie Heero la laissa seul avec Sally et partit rejoindre les autres a la cafétéria.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Bolbizaurd vint les rejoindre dans la cafétéria et elle afficha un grand sourire, puis elle s'assit à coté de Quatre.

-Alors? Demanda Quatre.

-Je suis en pleine forme, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non?

-Parle pour toi, grogna Wufei avant de reprendre son repas.

-On a une mission ce soir.

Heero avait dit ça comme ça sans raison particulière, ce qui eu pour effet de rendre la jeune fille plus sérieuse.

-C'est quoi la mission? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme

-Une mission de routine, on rentre dans la base, on pirate l'ordinateur, on prend les informations, on lâche un virus pour tout détruire, on pose des explosifs afin de détruire la base.

-Qui se charge de quoi?

-Bolbizaurd et Duo viendront avec moi pour me couvrir, pendant ce temps, vous trois vous irez placer les explosifs, on se rejoins à la planque dès la mission terminer, des questions?

Un signe négatif de la part de ses compagnons lui fit savoir qu'ils n' y avaient aucune question, le reste du repas se passa dans le silence, après avoir manger, ils sont tous parti dans la chambre de Heero pour mettre en place leur plan. C'est ainsi que l'après midi passa, entre les préparations de la mission et l'élaboration des différents plans pour s'enfuir en cas de problèmes.

Le soir, ils étaient tous dans la base. Heero, Duo et Bolbizaurd était dans la salle des ordinateurs, Bolbizaurd montait la garde, Duo fouillait la pièce pour trouver un quelconque dossier important et Heero téléchargeait le virus quand des coups de feux retentirent dans le couloir.

-Hé merde on est repéré. Dit Bolbizaurd en regardant dans le couloir.

-On fait comment pour s'enfuir. Demanda Duo en regardant Heero.

La jeune fille se tourna vers eux et leurs dits avec un sourire:

-Je vais les retenir, pendant ce temps partez avec les autres à la planque.

Et sur ce elle partit dans le couloir, et commença a tirer sur les soldats, en criant:

-Allez-y, PARTEZ.

-Merci. Murmure Heero avant de partir vers la sortie une fois dehors ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendais dans la jeep.

-Où est Bolbizaurd? Demanda Quatre inquiets de ne pas voir la voir avec Duo et Heero.

-Elle les retiens, pendant que nous partons pour la planque, vas-y Wufei.

Wufei démarra et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans leur nouvelle planque.

Ca faisait une heure que la mission était terminée et toujours aucune nouvelle de leur amie.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle sait fait capturer, il faut allez la chercher. Dit Quatre d'un ton inquiet.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Bolbizaurd était rentrée, ses habits étaient remplis de sang.

-Pas la peine, je suis rentrée. Dit-elle avec son sourire habituelle, elle regarda Heero et Duo qui était assis l'un a coté de l'autre dans le canapé, et elle sourit.

Wufei intrigué par son sourire lui demanda:

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris?

-Parce que personne n'est blessé, et aussi la mission a été réussie.

-Tu n'es pas blesser au moins? Demanda Quatre inquiet une nouvelle fois.

-Si, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure de rien du tout. Elle montra son bras qui avait été touché par une balle.

- Rien de grave, tu te moque de moi? Va prendre une douche pour la nettoyer et après je te la soignerais. Dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Elle sourit, pris son sac a dos et s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Trowa rigolai de voir Quatre se mettre en colère pour si peu ce qui ne fit que rougir le blond qui partit dans la cuisine suivi de Duo, Wufei était monté dans sa chambre pour méditer. Dans le salon Trowa posa une question à Heero.

-Heero?

-Hn.

-De quoi tu discutais avec Bolbizaurd ce matin dans la cuisine?

-De rien, en faite, quand compte-tu le dire a Quatre?

-J'ai peur qu'il me rejette.

A ce moment là, un petit rire les fit se retourner sur la jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-On dirait que vous avez le même problème tous les deux. Dit elle avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la table basse qui se trouva devant eux.

-A bon tu me cachais ça Heero?

-Oh ça va Trowa n'en rajoute pas. Dit Heero d'un ton énerver.

-Tu devrais lui dire, ça dure depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-elle au français

-Oui, depuis plus d'une semaine. Dit-il d'un ton gêner.

-Dans ce cas, dis le lui, parce que sinon il sera déjà pris quand tu te décideras enfin a lui avouer tes sentiments. Puis elle rentra dans la cuisine.

Ils se regardèrent se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, quand Duo cria:

-J' AI FAIM!!!!

Heero et Trowa lâchèrent un soupir désespérer, avant d'aller les rejoindre a leur tour la cuisine.

Bolbizaurd était assise sur une chaise et Quatre lui soignait son bras, Duo lui fouillait toutes les armoires afin de trouver quelque chose à manger.

-Hee-chan, y a rien a manger, on commande des pizzas? Demanda-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

-Hn.

-Mici Hee-chan. Dit Duo avant de lui coller un bisou sur la joue qui fit rougir le soldat parfait, avant de disparaître dans le salon pour les commander.

Le japonais qui avait toujours la couleur tomate se racla la gorge avant de dire:

-Je dois aller taper mon rapport. Sur ce il quitta la cuisine.

-Voilà, ton bandage est fini. Dit Quatre en se relevant.

Bolbizaurd sourit et se leva pour se diriger vers le salon tout en lançant un:

-Merci Quatre.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce laissant Trowa et Quatre seuls dans la cuisine.

Quatre regardait le sol et Trowa le regardait, dans le salon Bolbizaurd regardait par le trou de la serrure. Le châtain se décida à avouer son amour au blond.

-Quatre, j'ai quelque chose d'important a t'avouer. Dit le français qui n'osait pas croiser les yeux de l'arabe.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Dit-il en le fixant avec interrogation.

-Je voulais te dire que je...

-Que tu? Encouragea Quatre.

Il respira et dans un souffle il dit: Je t'aime Quatre, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

-Moi aussi je t'aimerais j'avais peur que tu me rejette c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Trowa s'approcha de Quatre et le pris dans ses bras avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Dans le salon, la jeune fille se relevait en souriant puis alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, soudain on sonna à la porte et Duo se leva en criant:

-Ca doit être les pizzas!!

Il alla ouvrir mais a la place d'un livreur avec des pizzas, il y avait un gamin de cinq ans aux cheveux châtain court en bataille avec des yeux bleu cobalt, le gamin lui demanda:

-Bolbizaurd est là s'il vous plait?

C'est a ce moment là que Quatre accompagné de Trowa arrivèrent dans le hall pour eux aussi être étonner de la présence du gamin. Le français reprit ses esprits le premier.

-Bonjour petit, que fais-tu dehors par un temps pareille? (Il pleut).

-Je suis venu voir Bolbizaurd.

Ils se regardèrent, puis Quatre dis d'une voix douce:

-Elle est dans le salon, viens!

Le gamin n'attendis même pas que Quatre le guide qu'il courrait déjà dans le salon avec Duo qui lui courrait après. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, la jeune fille regardait la télé, le petit fit quelque pas puis dit d'une toute petite voix:

-Bolbizaurd.

Elle se retourna et dit d'une voix étonner:

-Maxime, qu'est ce que tu faits là?

A la place de répondre le dit Maxime sauta dans les bras de Bolbizaurd qui le serra contre elle.

-Tu es tremper, viens je vais te montrer où sont les douches et de quoi te changer

Elle déposa le gamin a terre et lui pris la main pour le conduire dans la salle de bain, le gamin la suivit sans rien dire, arrivé devant la salle de bain, elle le fit entré et referma la porte avant de se diriger vers son sac a dos et dans sortir des vêtements d'enfant, du même âge que Maxime, puis alla lui donner et revins dans le salon où les G boys attendaient visiblement des explications, mais Wufei fut le premier à lui poser la question:

-Qui est ce gamin et comment il a su où te trouver? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Il s'appelle Maxime, on doit se trouver prés de la ville dans laquelle il vit, il ma vu et a suivit la jeep, c'est un orphelin lui aussi, il vit dans les rues, je l'ai rencontrer un jour de pluie, je l'ai confier a des gens, par contre je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu me voir.

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune garçon entra dans le salon pour directement se réfugier dans les bras de leur amie, qui se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et elle lui demanda:

-Maxime, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

Pour toute réponse Maxime enleva son t-shirt, ce qui fit voir différentes blessures sur son torse et sur son dos.

-Maxime, qui t'a fait ça? Demanda-t-elle dont le ton trahissait sa colère.

-Les gens qui mon adopté.

Après Maxime se jeta dans les bras de Bolbizaurd et il se mit à pleurer. Elle le pris et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, lui, sur ses genoux.

-Maxime, plus personne ne va te faire de mal, je vais téléphoner à un médecin, et je vais contacter Marc, alors arrête de pleurer, ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec Quatre? Demanda-t-elle

Il fit un signe de la tête que non. Elle se leva et posa Maxime dans le fauteuil et demanda a Quatre:

-Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui, j'ai des trucs à régler.

Sur se elle prit son ordinateur et commença a taper, après plusieurs minutes un grand gars avec des cheveux noir et des yeux bleus se tenait aux milieux du cadre.

-Marc, on se donne rendez-vous tu sais où avec tu sais quoi.

-Pourquoi, tu as un témoin gênant? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Non, les gens chez qui nous avions laissez Maxime se sont amuser à le battre, il est venu me voir et il est encore ici.

-Bon, seulement, cette fois-ci, essaye qu'il n'y ai aucun témoin. Le rendez-vous est à quelle heure?

-Part tout de suite je te rejoins.

Sur se elle coupa la communication et posa son regard sur Maxime, Duo ne pus garder le silence et demanda:

-Vous allez les réduire au silence?

-On a pas le choix, Maxime a certainement tout dit sur nous, alors il faut les éliminez. Ah, oui, téléphoner a Sally pour Maxime.

Sur ces derniers mots elle prit sa veste et sorti.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elle revint, elle entra dans le salon et demanda a Quatre :

-Maxime dort déjà ?

-Oui, il dort dans ta chambre, Sally est venue et a dit que ce n'était pas grave, elle a dit que dans quelques jours il n'aurait plus rien.

A ce moment là, Heero entra et dit :

-On ne peut pas le garder avec nous ?

-Si on le portait à l'orphelinat. Proposa Duo.

-Non, il s'enfuirait pour me retrouver.

Ils se mirent tous a réfléchir quand Quatre eu une idée.

-Je pourrais le confier a mes sœurs, le temps que la guerre se termine.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je lui dirais demain matin.

-Bon je vais téléphoner a mes sœurs pour q'elles le gardent. Dit Quatre d'un ton joyeux.

Puis il sortit du salon pour appeler ses sœurs, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'ordinateur de Bolbizaurd se mette à sonner pour la prévenir qu'elle avait une communication elle ouvrit le cadre et c'est Sébastien et Paul qu'elle trouva.

-Salut mon ange, comment ça va ? Demanda Paul tout excité de la revoir.

-Bien, bon, pourquoi vous m'appeler ?

-Je crois savoir comment mettre fin a la guerre. Dit Sébastien d'un ton très sérieux.

-Attends, j'appelle les autres.

Sur ce elle les appela, très rapidement ils étaient derrière elle puis elle fit signe à Sébastien de continuer.

-Pendant la fête qui se déroule vendredi à l'école, monsieur Treize sera là, alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez le tuer pendant le bal qui se déroulera le soir même.

-Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Bolbizaurd aux autres pilotes.

Pour seule réponse Heero dit :

-Mission accepté, mais Treize nous a déjà tous vu, comment on va faire pour l'approcher ?

-Nous oui, mais pas Bolbizaurd puisqu'elle vient seulement de nous rejoindre. Dit Duo d'un ton sérieux.

-Bon ça ne nous laisse qu'une journée pour se préparer, Sébastien, tu as les plans de la salle de bal? Demanda Bolbizaurd qui s'était retourné vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Non, désolé, je ne les aie pas. Dit-il d'un ton navré.

-Bon, il n'y a pas un n'endroit dans la salle où on pourrait le tuer sans se faire remarquer ? Demanda elle.

-Si, il y a une porte qui mène au jardin de l'école. Personne n'y va jamais, même pendant les fêtes.

-Bon, merci de ton aide, mais on doit te laisser afin de préparer notre nouvelle mission.

-De rien Bolbizaurd, et fait attention a toi. Sur ce il ferma la communication. Puis les préparatifs commencèrent.

Le lendemain Bolbizaurd était partie chez Sally afin d'être prête pour la mission. Le soir venu, tout le monde était en place il ne manquai plus que Bolbizaurd, qui arriva juste après le commencement et qui n'eu aucun mal a trouver Treize. Elle lui rentra dedans en faisant en sorte qui la retienne et Treize lui dit :

-Attention mademoiselle, vous pourriez vous faire mal. Dit Treize avec un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle releva la tête.

-Merci, monsieur, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de venir faire un tour avec moi dehors.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Sur ce il la prit par le bras et ils sortirent! Arriver prés du lac, les autres pilotes se montrâmes à leurs tour.

-Comment, c'était un piége?

-Hé oui mon vieux, tu t'es fais avoir comme un débutant. Dit la jeune fille en avançant vers les autres pilotes.

Heero prit son arme et dis d'une voix cassante :

-Adieu Treize, et il tira.

Après l'avoir jeter dans le lac ils partirent de la réception et ils rentrèrent dans une des splendide villa de Quatre, la fête battait de son plein grés quand Heero décida d'avouer son amour a Duo c'est pour cela qu'il lui demanda :

-Duo, je pourrais te parler dans notre chambre s'il te plait.

-Oui, bien sûr Hee-chan.

Et sur ce ils allèrent dans la chambre, une fois dedans Duo s'assit sur le lit et attendit ce que Heero avait a lui dire :

-Duo, au début mes sentiments étaient flou, c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça, et à la fin j'ai découvert qu'en réalité je...

-Que tu ? Dit le natter pour l'encourager.

-Je t'aime. Dit-il dans un souffle

Heero n'eu pas le temps de dire ouf que Duo se trouvait déjà dans ses bras et l'embrassait avec passion et tendresse. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle Duo dit :

-Il ne reste plus qu'à caser Bolbizaurd.

-Mais on a encore le temps. Tout en disant cela il plaqua Duo au centre du lit et le reste ne nous regarde pas.

**FIN**

Voilà j'ai terminée, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Reviews please!


End file.
